


Lisa the Sub

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: When Mr. Cooper is absent for a week due to catching a cold, Principal Huggins hires Lisa as a substitute. While subbing for Mr. Cooper's first-grade class, her ways of teaching and discipline are very extreme. Eventually, Lola, Lana, Winston, Skippy and the entire class all grow tired of Lisa's strictness and decide to work together to get her fired. Originally by TheLoudArtist15.
Collections: TheLoudArtist15's Stories





	1. The Promotion

The clock slowly ticks away as its tiny second hand gradually ticks closer to twelve. The minute hand is only a minute away from pointing at twelve, and the hour hand is a minute away from pointing at three, indicating that the time is only seconds away from being three o'clock. The students of Royal Woods Elementary wait patiently as they stare at the second hand ticking closer and closer to twelve. The second hand had ticked past eleven and is now closer to twelve then ever. The students begin sweating as the time moves closer and closer to three o'clock every single second. Five, four, three, two, one… RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The second hand had finally reached twelve. It is now three o'clock. The school day is officially over. The students immediately stand up from their desks and exit their classrooms. Some head to their respective after-school clubs while others leave school entirely to either go home or go somewhere else where they can hang out with friends, but to a certain four-year-old genius, it is an entirely different story.

Lisa slowly makes her way to the principal's office, walking past a few students. Usually, she would either return home or go to the school laboratory to perform her experiments, but today it is different today. Recently, Principal Wilbur Huggins had asked Lisa via school announcement to come to his office for an important meeting. This was not a surprise for Lisa as she does participate in school meetings due to her intellect. After walking past a few more students, she finally reaches the principal's office. She opens the door and enters the office. There, sitting at his desk is none other than Principal Huggins. He has a rather unusual smile plastered on his face as if he was happy to finally see Lisa in his office. Whatever plans he might have for her, it must be good.

"Good afternoon, Lisa Loud," Mr. Huggins greeted the child prodigy.

"Salutations, Mr. Huggins."

"Why don't you have a seat?" Mr. Huggins offers Lisa a chair.

Lisa sits on the chair and faces Mr. Huggins.

"So, I assume I'm here to participate in another meeting," said Lisa.

"Hmmmm…." the school principal places his hand on his chin and looks up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't say a meeting." He looks back at Lisa, "More like… a promotion."

The young intellectual was confused by the word 'promotion,' "Promotion?"

"You should know what that word means, Lisa," the principal said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I do know what 'promotion' means," Lisa clarified. "I'm just bewildered by it. Can you please elaborate on what you mean by promotion?"

"Well," Mr. Huggins explains, "what I mean by promotion is that due to your intellect and expertise on… every subject, especially science, I'm hiring you as my new substitute."

"Huh. A substitute, you say?" Lisa became intrigued.

"Yes, Lisa Loud. A substitute. Apparently, Mr. Cooper, the teacher in charge of a first-grade class in a classroom right above us, had caught a cold earlier today and won't be able to teach for the next week. Unfortunately, all the subs are too busy teaching other classes, and others that I previously hired don't have the experience of a teacher or handling young children." Mr. Huggins then stands up from his chair and lands on his knees. He then clasps his hands as if he is praying and begs Lisa, "So please… please take this promotion! You're my only option left! And if you don't take it, then who's gonna teach those poor first graders? So please… please be my sub, Lisa!"

"You know what? I accept the promotion," stated Lisa.

Mr. Huggins suddenly stops begging and stands up. "Really?"

"Affirmative. I have expertise in educating others."

Mr. Huggins hugs Lisa, much to her surprise and dismay.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Mr. Huggins exclaimed happily. He then stops hugging her, "I knew I can count on you! And if you like, you can have David Miller as your assistant."

"I'll consider that."

"Alright." Mr. Huggins shakes the child prodigy's hand. "It's nice speaking to you, Lisa Loud." He stops. "You may go home now."

Lisa faces the door and leaves the office. Mr. Huggins walks back to his chair and throws himself on it, feeling tired.

"Phew! I finally got that over with. Now, what should I do?" He goes silent as he thinks of what to do before finally getting an idea. "I know! I'll read the new edition of Ace Savvy!


	2. The New Substitute

On a Monday morning at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lola and Lana are heading towards Mr. Cooper's classroom, their class.  
  
"So, have you heard that Mr. Cooper is going to be absent for this entire week?" Lana told her twin.  
  
"Yeah. I heard he caught a cold last Friday," said Lola. "I hope he'll get better."  
  
"Of course he will, Lols. It's just a cold. He'll get better in no time."  
  
"But he was never absent for a week! Especially from a cold! He usually takes a day off from getting sick, not a week!"  
  
"Gee, you're right. Maybe it is a cold, but a bit worse. Oh well. He'll still get better. I mean, it's not like he caught some deadly disease that will kill him in a few hours and spread the disease as he is dying."  
  
"Lana! Don't say that! You're making me worry more!"  
  
"I swear, Lols. You worry too much."  
  
The twins finally reach their classroom. As they entered, they see their friends and classmates sitting on their respective seats and waving to them, but they do not see Mr. Cooper as expected. The twins then approach their respective friends who are socializing per usual.  
  
"Yo, Lana!" Lucas greeted. "Have you heard about Mr. Cooper?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard."  
  
"He's gonna be absent for a week due to a cold! Isn't that amazing?!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Woah. A little harsh there," said Lana.  
  
"C'mon, Lans. We've been waiting for this day ever since the first day of school," Marcus told the tomboy.  
  
"If a teacher is absent, do you know what that means?" Mike asked Lana.  
  
"Uhh… a substitute?"  
  
"Exactly!" the boys cheered.  
  
"And if we have a substitute, that means we get to pull pranks on him!" Gus exclaimed.  
  
"And not get in trouble for it!" Marcus added.  
  
Both Lana and Skippy sighed at this. They both knew that Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus like to pull pranks on substitutes, but like always, they still receive punishment from Mr. Huggins usually due to Lola tattle-telling on them.  
  
"They will never learn, will they?" Skippy muttered to himself.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Dirty Kids, the pageant children are listening to their conversation. They all nod in disapproval to the boy's actions.  
  
"Geez, they are begging to get in trouble," Lola scoffed.  
  
"Yeah. Detention isn't enough to change their savage, troublemaking ways," added Chinah.  
  
Winston sighs, "Now I miss Mr. Cooper even more."  
  
The Pageant Gang all sigh.  
  
All of a sudden, the classroom door opens, and someone enters the classroom. The entire class all abruptly stopped talking as soon as they heard the door opening and closing. The substitute has finally arrived. They all face the substitute, but instead of boredom plastered on their faces, they are faces of utter shock. This is strange. Usually when there is a substitute, he was usually an old man who had experience with education and children, or, in rare cases, Ms. DiMartino. The kids would normally react to the old man with a bored groan, or if it is Ms. DiMartino, react with an enamoured sigh if a student is a boy or with jealousy if one is a girl, but not even a single first grader reacted with boredom, infatuation, or jealousy. If the reactions are none of the previous three, then it must mean that the sub is a completely different person. The substitute walks in front of the classroom board, carrying a clipboard, and then faces the class. When the reader finally sees the face of the sub, the reasoning for the first graders' shocked reactions become clear. The substitute is Lisa Loud.  
  
Lisa adjusts her glasses, causing them to shine due to the reflection of the lights, and finally greets the class, "Salutations, my first-year students."  
  
"LISA?!?!?!" the first graders exclaimed in utter shock.  
  
"Huh. So I'm subbing a class where my siblings and their companions attend. What an intriguing coincidence," muttered Lisa, not sounding very surprised.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in your class?!" Lola hollered.  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm actually not. You see, Mr. Huggins had hired me to be your substitute during your instructor's absence, and since Mr. Cooper will be absent for a week, I will sub this class for the same period of time," the child prodigy explained.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Huggins knows about this?!" exclaimed Lana.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Hold up. Why would the principal hire a nerd like you? You're too young to be a teacher, aren't you?" asked Marcus.  
  
"Hmm… it's true that the principal will not hire an average-IQ pupil like you all as an educator, but I cannot say the same or a young intellectual like myself," explained Lisa. "To clarify, Mr. Huggins hired me to be a substitute because of my intellect and expertise in educating others."  
  
"Oh. So you're saying that Mr. Hugbutts made you our substitute because you're smart?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Exactly," Lisa replied proudly. "Now does anyone else have any questions for me?"  
  
The class remained silent.  
  
"No? Alright, then. Now, usually, an educator would take attendance to make sure all students are here, but since I know most of you, especially my elder monozygotic twin female siblings, taking attendance will be an absolute waste of time. So… shall we begin our instruction?"


	3. Instruction Time (Part One)

  
"Alright class," Lisa began teaching Mr. Cooper's class, clasping her hands, "for today's English lesson, you all will write an analytical essay for forty-five minutes."  
  
"Huh?!" The class is confused by the words 'analytical essay.'  
  
"Analytical essay? What's an analytical essay?" asked Lola.  
  
"Hmm… by the way you are all reacting, I assume that your instructor did not teach you all how to write an analytical essay," stated Lisa.  
  
"Actually, Mr. Cooper did teach us how to write essays, but they are in the form of book reports, not analitaical, or however the way you say it," asserted Lana.  
  
"It's analytical," Lisa corrected. "And Mr. Cooper only taught you how to write book reports? Alright. Fair enough. I guess I'll teach you how to write analytical essays."  
  
The class, except for Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus, begin paying attention to Lisa as she starts her lesson.  
  
"An analytical essay is an essay where you analyze the rhetorical strategies an author uses and explain how it helps the reader understand the author's message."  
  
"Analyzing? So that's how we write analytical essays?" Lola scoffed. "So it's like book reports where we analyze the traits of characters, the conflict, the plot, and the buildup. This is gonna be easy."  
  
"You are correct, dear elder female sibling," Lisa admitted. "Analytical essays are slightly similar to book reports, but instead of analyzing the elements of a story you are analyzing the rhetorical strategies an author uses. The reason is that the prompts you are going to analyze are not stories but speeches, articles, and essays."  
  
"Rhetorical strategies? What are rhetorical strategies?" asked Lola, puzzled.  
  
"Y'know, like diction, rhetorical questions, syntax, language, sentence structure, tone, etc."  
  
"Huh?!?!" Lola is more confused as well as the rest of the class.  
  
Lisa grabs a stack of papers, presumably the prompts, from Mr. Cooper's desk and begins going around the class, passing each paper to each student. They read the prompt on the paper and are shocked to see so many words they had not learned yet. These words are at a high-school level. Words that students learn when they reach high school. Words that young elementary schoolers cannot understand unless they are as intelligent as Lisa, which is the case for Greg.  
  
"Lisa! I can't understand some of these words!" Skippy complained.  
  
"Yeah! Some of these words are words you don't learn until you are in high school or college!" Chinah added.  
  
"We can't understand college language!" complained Lola.  
  
"I can!" Greg countered.  
  
The whole class glared at Greg.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know," Lisa admitted. "I'm aware that the terms you see on the prompt are way above your grade level, but it's good to be challenged because you learn better when you are challenged. It's called the learning process."  
  
"But this is too challenging!" Skippy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! I can't understand anything this prompt is talking about!" Lucas added.  
  
"How can we understand the author's message if we can't understand what he's talking about?!" Winston questioned.  
  
"Yeah! Give us something easier at least!" Lola demanded.  
  
"Sorry, but I choose this prompt, and you are going to analyze it. If I see no writing on your papers, then you will all stay in this class for the entire recess. Understand?!" Lisa threatened.  
  
The entire class sigh in defeat, "Yes, Lisa."  
  
"Good. Your forty-five minutes start… now," Lisa said as she clicked her timer.  
  
As soon as Lisa started the timer, the students began reading the prompts, struggling to understand what it is talking about due to complicated words. Greg is the only student who is not struggling because he understands the difficult words due to his high intelligence. If anything, he is content that he finally received a challenging assignment after months of completing very simple assignments such as basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.  
  
As the young intellectual returned to Mr. Cooper's desk, she suddenly began hearing what sounded like texting coming from the right side of the room. She looks up and sees Chinah, Claudette, and Jackie on their phones and texting. Slightly upset, Lisa gets up from the teacher's desk and slowly approaches the girls.  
  
"Excuse me, female subjects," Lisa called the three girls, causing them to stop texting and look up at Lisa, looking annoyed.  
  
"Texting is not allowed in the classroom. You three should already know that since the first day of instruction, so please lend me your electronics."  
  
"But we're not texting," Jackie claimed, still irked.  
  
"We're just looking up the definitions of these hard words since you want us to learn these words to understand the author's message and explain why he would use them," explained Claudette.  
  
"Oh. So you three are cheating?" Lisa grew more upset.  
  
"What? Who said we were cheating?!" Chinah questioned indignantly.  
  
"We're just looking up definitions! How is that cheating?!" said Jackie.  
  
"Because you are expected to know what the terms mean when you are writing an analytical essay!" Lisa retorted. "If you don't then search for context clues! If you were in the test room and the test instructor were to catch you with your phones looking up definitions, then you will be kicked out of the room and your test scores will be canceled in three seconds flat! Now give me your phones!"  
  
Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah rolled their eyes and reluctantly gave their phones to Lisa.  
  
"And for cheating, you three will stay in for recess and write another more complicated essay!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah shouted in shock.  
  
"You can't do that!" exclaimed Jackie.  
  
"Ummm… did you forget that I'm your substitute? Meaning I can punish you for your wrongdoings," argued Lisa.  
  
"But you didn't even give us a warning about what would happen if we cheated! You just told us to write our essays without explaining the consequences of cheating!" Chinah retorted.  
  
"Oh really? I thought Mr. Cooper taught you the consequences of cheating," Lisa countered.  
  
Chinah tried to argue back, but nothing came out of her mouth because she knew Lisa was right. Mr. Cooper did warn them about the punishment they would receive if they cheated on any assignment. They reluctantly remained silent and accepted that they lost the argument.  
  
"Ugh. Fine. We accept your stupid punishment," Jackie gritted her teeth.  
  
"Good. Now resume writing your essay," ordered Lisa.


	4. Instruction Time (Part Two)

"And that's how you divide polynomials," Lisa told Mr. Cooper's class as she finishes doing a polynomial division problem on the board.  
  
The whole class looked confused by the math problem as they did not understand high-school math. Some of them, such as Isabelle and Skippy, even had their heads on their desks as they are suffering from headaches from trying to understand how Lisa divided a bunch of letters, numbers, and integers she refers to as polynomials. Greg is the only student that completely understood the math problem due to his abnormally high intelligence.  
  
Lisa places the marker down and walks over to Mr. Cooper's desk, "Now you all may start doing your math problems while I- YAAOOWWWWW!!!"  
  
As she sat down on the chair, she suddenly felt a sharp pain from her rear. She jumped high into the ceiling and then fell back to the floor, landing on her bottom. She stands and rubs her bottom, having felt the pain from there.  
  
"What in the name of Wegner was that?!"  
Lisa walks back to the chair to investigate and notices a pin on the chair with its pointy end pointing upwards.  
  
"Ahhh… I see. One of the pupils had placed a pin on the chair so I can sit on it." Lisa picks up the pin and faces the children, "Alright! Who did it?! Who placed a pin on my seat?!"  
  
None of the first graders uttered a word. They just remained in their seats looking confused by the situation. Just then, the puzzled silence is broken by some giggling coming from not one but four of the students, and those students are none other than Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus.  
  
Lisa hears the giggling and glares at the four notorious troublemakers, "Aha! So it was you four!"  
  
The boys suddenly stopped laughing, knowing what is about to happen.  
  
Lisa slowly approached the boys, looking very upset. "So it was you boys that pulled this prank."  
  
"Sure we did," Lucas admitted.  
  
"Go ahead and give us detention for an hour," Marcus ordered.  
  
"And makes us write two hundred standards," Mike added.  
  
"We can handle it," Gus claimed.  
  
"So that's how it is?" Lisa smirked. "How about I give you detention…"  
  
Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are unfazed by Lisa's scolding since they are used to it due to their troublemaking actions.  
  
"...for nine hours."  
  
The boys went from feeling confident to feeling shocked by how many hours they will spend in detention.  
  
"NINE HOURS?!"  
  
"Precisely," said the child prodigy, "and I'll make you write one thousand standards.,  
  
"ONE THOUSAND STANDARDS?!"  
  
"You can't do that! Is that even allowed?!" Lucas argued.  
  
"Don't you recall? I am your substitute, meaning I have the authority to give punishment to those who misbehave," explained Lisa.  
  
"But are you even allowed to give insane punishments such as nine hours of detention and writing a thousand standards?!" Marcua questioned.  
  
"I actually am," confirmed Lisa. "Now stop questioning my disciplinary actions or I'll add more hours and standards."  
  
"No! Please don't!" Lucas begged.  
  
"Good. Now resume your schoolwork and I'll expect you to be here after school. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Excellent," Lisa said triumphantly.

* * *

Hours had passed by, and it is now the end of the school day. The school bell rang, and the students of Mr. Cooper's first-grade class are packing up their school necessities when they are suddenly stopped by Lisa.  
  
"Wait, students! Before you all go, I'll remind you all what today's homework is!"  
  
The student all groaned in annoyance as they sat back down on their seats.  
  
"Now then, your homework for today is this," Lisa then picks up a very huge textbook and places it on her desk, causing the entire classroom to shake. "The newest edition of Myer's Science of Physics: College Edition. You will all read the entire textbook for homework as well as answer all the questions on each chapter and unit."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The whole class, except for Greg, is in absolute shock.  
  
"We can't read a college textbook! Do I need to remind you that we're only in FIRST GRADE?!" Lola exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Yeah. Can you assign us easier homework like reading a first-grade level book or basic math?" Isabelle suggested.  
  
"Please!" Lisa scoffed. "What did I say earlier today while you all were writing your analytical essays? I'm challenging your learning abilities and capacities by assigning you all high school and college-level assignments. You all learn when you struggle."  
  
"But don't you think you're challenging us a little too much?!" exclaimed Skippy.  
  
"You can't expect us to read the entire college-level book and answer all college-level questions, do you?!" questioned Rhonda.  
  
"I actually do expect you all to do just that," clarified Lisa. "And if you all don't, then I'll fail all of you which will plummet your chances of entering second grade."  
  
"What's the point if we're all gonna fail anyway," Lana frustratedly mumbled to herself.  
  
"Come again, elder female sibling," Lisa had heard the tomboy mumbling.  
  
"Uh… nothing!"  
  
"I thought you would say that," the child prodigy said suspiciously. "Now, everyone line up so you all can pick up your homework."  
  
The class groaned again as they stood up from their seats and formed a line. Lisa hands the textbook to the first person in line, which is Miriam Blythe. She struggled to carry the textbook due to its heavy weight. The rest of the class also struggled to carry the textbook, some of them almost falling down from doing so due to stumbling. Isabelle is the only student that had no problem with the weight of the textbook since she is in a wheelchair and can place the textbook on her lap, though the weight pressing on her lap may cause an uncomfortable feeling for the disabled girl.  
  
 _I love being a substitute_ , Lisa thought to herself as she watched the class leave with their heavy textbooks.


	5. The Plan

At the Loud residence, Lola, Lana, and their friends, except for Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus, are in the living room discussing how Lisa is abusing her job as a substitute teacher. Lisa is currently at school taking care of some schoolwork, so the first graders are taking this opportunity to discuss their plan without worrying about the child prodigy eavesdropping into their conversation and planning to punish them.  
  
"I can't stand Lisa and her college-level assignments!" Lola roared with rage.  
  
"Yeah!" Lana agreed. "Does she really think us first graders are capable of doing high-school math, writing college-level essays, and reading college books?!"  
  
"Knowing how intelligent she is, she should know that first graders are not capable of completing high school or college schoolwork," Chinah said, texting on her phone and briefly looking up at the others. "I mean, some of us are smart, but we're not that smart!"  
  
"Sadly, this is not the case," Jackie added.  
  
"Why should we do the homework Lisa assigned us if we're just gonna fail anyway?" said Francis, throwing his huge college textbook away.  
  
"If we don't do something, then we'll all flunk first grade!" exclaimed Lindsay.  
  
"I don't want to flunk first grade!" Meli cried. "I want to go to second grade with hopes of meeting more new friends!"  
  
"We all don't want to flunk first grade," claimed Jane.  
  
"Agreed. If I flunk first grade, then that will tarnish the reputation of my family!" exclaimed Claudette.  
  
"Same with mine!" added Francis. "I don't want to be disowned!"  
  
"We gotta do something about this!" Lola then suddenly pauses as she notices that four certain boys are absent. "Uh, Lana, where are your disgusting, rude, perverted friends?"  
  
"Don't you remember? They're in detention for nine hours," Lana reminded.  
  
"And that's another reason why we can't stand Lisa abusing her job! She's giving these weird yet harsh punishments. Like, who does Lisa think she is?!" complained Skippy.  
  
"We have to think of something! There's gotta be a way to get rid of her!" said Lola. "Got any suggestions?"  
  
"How about we show Mr. Huggins Lisa's impossible-to-complete work?" the tomboy suggested.  
  
"Does Mr. Huggins even know how Lisa is teaching our class?" Isabelle questioned. "I mean, he did hire her to be our sub."  
  
"No way!" Lola objected. "The principal would never let anyone do something like this! Remember last time how Linky's substitute teacher got fired for pushing his class too far?! The principal fired him in less than a millisecond when he found out!"  
  
"You do have a point there," the paraplegic girl admitted.  
  
"If I were honest, I would rather have Ms. DiMartino as a substitute than Lisa!" the pageant queen confessed.  
  
As soon as Lola said Ms. DiMartino's name, all of the boys began blushing (with Skippy even drooling) as they imagined their beautiful previous substitute.  
  
"Ms. DiMartino," Winston dreamily stated her name.  
  
"My beautiful goddess," Alfred dreamily said.  
  
"I'll be heaven if Ms. DiMartino is my substitute again," said Francis.  
  
All the girls rolled their eyes out of jealousy.  
  
"I should've never said that," Lola said, regretting mentioning Ms. DiMartino. "AHEM!" she cleared her throat loudly, snapping the boys out of their trances.  
  
"We should show Mr. Huggins the textbooks," suggested the tomboy.  
  
"No way!" the beauty queen rejected. "First of all, the books are too heavy to carry; second of all, Lisa expects us to return the books the minute we enter class; therefore, we don't have enough time to show the school principal the books."  
  
"Well, that's out of the question, then."  
  
"How about we show Huggins Lisa's assignments during recess?" Jacqueline suggested.  
  
"Jacqueline, that is the most wonderful idea I have ever heard!" Lola complimented.  
  
"But Lisa doesn't let us take our work outside of class during recess," Rhonda reminded.  
  
"I know that. We just need to sneak it out of the class," the princess smirked.  
  
"Woah-ho-ho! I like the sound of that," Lana also smirked.  
  
"So this is how it's gonna work!" Jacqueline then begins explaining her plan to the group.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, a certain someone is secretly listening to their discussion, but that person is not physically at the Loud home. Instead, the person is still at school. That person is none other than Lisa Loud. Apparently, as she gave her college textbooks to Mr. Cooper's class for homework, she sneakily placed tiny microphones called eavesdroppers on their shirts. These tiny gadgets allowed Lisa to listen to any of the first graders' conversations, no matter where they are or how far away they are from Lisa, to make sure they are doing the homework she assigned them. Lisa is listening to the twins' conversation on her headphones that are wirelessly connected to the eavesdroppers. The antenna on the right headphone picks up radio waves emitted from the eavesdroppers within a thirty-mile radius, which is basically the entire city of Royal Woods.  
  
"I knew my eavesdroppers would come in handy someday since the failure of my lie-detection goggles. So, you're planning to terminate me from my job, eh? I'd like to see you try because it won't be that simple," Lisa then giggles evilly before transforming into a diabolical laugh. Whatever plans Lisa has for the twins and their friends, it won't be pleasant.


	6. Taking Action

The very next day at school, the students of Royal Woods Elementary are outside playing or hanging out with their friends and classmates since it is currently recess, but one class, in particular, has different plans. Lola, Lana, and their friends are in the hallway planning to sneak into their class to retrieve the college-level classwork Lisa has in store for them and show them to Principal Huggins so she can get fired; since the teachers, including Lisa, are in the teacher's lounge, this gave the pageant children and the dirty kids the perfect opportunity to sneak into the class without getting in trouble.  
  
Lola and Lana peek inside the classroom and see David sitting on Mr. Cooper's desk looking at their classwork and holding what looks to be a red pen. Earlier today, Lisa informed the class that David will be her assistant and make sure the students are doing their work correctly or behaving well, so the twins guessed that David is checking their and their classmates' work. The princess and the tomboy then look at each other and nod in agreement.  
  
"Jane," Lola called. "You know what to do. Please don't mess this up."  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
The plump princess sashays into the classroom as the twins move out of the way. Jane then twirls and leans on the wall as she places one hand on her hip and places another on her forehead.  
  
"Excuse me, Davey," Jane called.  
  
David stops checking the class' work and faces Jane, "Yes, Jane?"  
  
"I would like to ask you about my homework yesterday. I didn't understand any of it, so I hadn't done it. I was hoping you would explain this to me better so I can understand better."  
  
"Um… sure. I'll be glad to assist you on your homework."  
  
"Great!" Jane suddenly grabs David's arm and starts pulling him away. "Now come on! Let's go outside because I like it better outside!"  
  
As Jane and David exit through the second exit, Lola tippy-toes into the class through the first. The beauty queen has a triumphant look on her face as she knows that her plan had easily been a success. Now all she has to do is to grab the work David had been correcting and sneak them outside the class and take them to Principal Huggins. When she tries to do exactly that, however, the plan instead begins turning for the worse. As Lola grabbed the stack of papers, she was suddenly startled by very loud alarms going off. Outside, the pageant children and the dirty kids were also startled by the sudden alarms. Jackie even almost had a heart attack as she placed her hand over her chest and began taking breaths. The only person that wasn't startled is David. He instead made a smirk as he knew what was going to happen next. Back inside the classroom, Lola was feeling a mix of confusion and fear as she wondered where the alarms came from. Then, she began hearing what sounded like doors opening automatically. She looks up and sees one ceiling tile on the left and the other on the right slowly opening like automatic doors. After the tiles completely opened, two huge ray guns appeared and pointed directly at the pageant queen. Lola gulped as she braced for what was coming.  
  
Back outside the class, the alarms stopped. Everyone was relieved as their ears were no longer in pain from listening to the unbearably loud alarms, but the relief was short-lived as they suddenly heard what sounded like someone getting a huge electric shock accompanied by Lola's screams of pain coming from inside the class. The surrounding objects even reflected some yellow light. After a short time, the electric shock stopped. Then, Lola began crawling out of the class almost completely burnt, as her gown is now dirty, with her hair sticking upwards due to the shock. Smoke was even emitted from the burnt dress. Everyone gasped as they saw the princess in this condition.  
  
"It… was… a trap…" Lola said weakly to the gang.  
  
All of a sudden, something absolutely nobody expected happened. David sneaks up on Jane and firmly grabs her arm. Then, he throws her up in the air, still holding her arm, before slamming her back down on the floor, almost breaking it. The pageant gang and the dirty gang saw this and are in complete shock.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" Jane screamed in pain. "Since when did you know a sneak attack?! And how were you able to do that to me?! I'm bigger; therefore, heavier!"  
  
"Simple. Lisa gave me permission to inject myself with Lisa's super strength vial," David explained. "Now I could just beat all of you here and now, but that'll inflict some damage to this building, so I'm not gonna do it."  
  
"You let me go right now or I'll-" Jane is suddenly cut off by David overturning her to her stomach and placing her arm behind her back as if she is getting arrested.  
  
Lana threatens, "You let go of Jane right now or we'll-"  
  
"Stand back!" David pulled out his ray gun and aimed it at the children. "Take one more step forward or I'll turn you all into subatomic components!"  
  
The pageant and dirty kids stood back, not wanting to be zapped by David's ray gun.  
  
"Great work, David. I congratulate you for your effort," a familiar voice said from behind.  
  
Lola, Lana, and their friends look behind to see Lisa standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"LISA?!?!"  
  
"So you knew about this?!" exclaimed Lana.  
  
"Correct," the child prodigy confirmed. "Did you Neanderthals seriously think I won't be keeping an eye on you all even when you're not at school?"  
  
"You were watching us this whole time?!" Skippy exclaimed.  
  
"Correction: hearing you all this whole time."  
  
"What do you mean hearing us?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"Check on your shirts," Lisa directed.  
  
The children check their shirts to see the eavesdroppers Lisa placed on their left chests. They remove them and take a closer look at them.  
  
"What are these, Lisa?!" Lola demanded.  
  
"Glad you asked, dear eldest sibling. Those tiny devices are my eavesdroppers, my most recent invention. As the name implies, they allow me to listen to any conversation no matter where you go in case you guys decide to defy my orders as a substitute educator.which you all did.  
  
Gus angrily slams the eavesdropper on the floor, breaking it. "You listened to our conversation?!"  
  
"Affirmative," confirmed Lisa. "That means I knew everything about your plan to terminate me from my job, so David and I came prepared by setting up those electric ray guns for anyone who decided to steal them!"  
  
"You seriously have no respect for our privacy!" Chinah exclaimed furiously.  
  
"Ah, but an invasion of privacy is necessary to catch misbehaving children like you simpletons in the act. Now come along. You will all explain every single detail to the principal."


	7. Guilt-Ridden

The next day at school, the Pageant Gang and the Dirty Kids are at the cafeteria eating their lunch at their usual table.

"Ugh! I hate Lisa even more now!" Lola exclaimed in anger as she munches on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah!" Roxanne agreed. "Thanks to her, we all have detention after school for a week!"

"So much for our after school pageant practice at our club," Chinah said disappointedly.

"Not only that, we have to stay after school for not one hour but two hours!" complained Lana.

"But hey, at least it isn't nine hours," Gus remained.

The entire group cringed at the words 'nine hours.'

"Ugh, I can't even imagine how spending detention until midnight would be like," said Jackie.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that Mr. Huggins had punished us instead of Lisa," said Chinah.

"Amen to that," said Lucas.

Lola suddenly slams the table with her fists, startling her friends and the Dirty Kids. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for Lisa!"

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "If Lisa had given us schoolwork that we can understand and work with, like book reports and basic multiplication and division, then we would not have tried to fire Lisa in the first place!"

"Yeah! I'm sick of all those polynomials, analytical essays, nuclear physics, college books, and all that high school and college stuff!" Marcus bewailed.

"What makes her think we can do all these high school and college stuff?!" questioned Skippy.

"I know I'm good at math, but I can't understand how polynomials or logarithms work mostly because I'm not a high-school student," Isabelle said bitterly.

"I just wish Lisa would give us easier schoolwork," moaned Claudette.

"If she wants to challenge us into learning, then she could've given us second-grade stuff" said Sally. "I mean, we're only a few months away until school is over for summer break."

"Now that you've mentioned it, Lisa could've done that instead," Lucas agreed.

"And since she is smart, she should've known that," claimed Mike, "but it looks like she doesn't."

The gang then lets out a sad sigh.

"I guess we can kiss second-grade goodbye," Gus mumbled in sadness.

Little did they know, a certain child is once again eavesdropping on their conversation from behind a wall. Lisa had listened to everything her pupils said about her. At first she was angry, but then she expressed guilt as she listened to the rest of the conversation. All of the beliefs the kids said about her were true. Lisa did assign them college-level work, and they didn't appreciate it, and she has their work labeled with F's to prove it. Did she really expect a class of first-grade students to earn A's on college work? Lisa sighed in guilt before walking away.

* * *

Later at the principal's office, Mr. Huggins is at his desk reading the latest issue of the Ace Savvy comic series. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Mr. Huggins, not taking his eyes off the comic.

The door slowly opened as it creaked, and Lisa entered the office, looking rather guilty.

"Lisa Loud!" Mr. Huggins is shocked to see his young substitute in his office. "What brings you here?"

"Mr. Huggins, could I speak to you for a moment?"

* * *

Later at the Loud residence, Lola and Lana finally reached their home after spending time in detention with their friends for two hours. They approached the front door and opened it. They enter the home and, surprisingly, find Lisa sitting on the couch looking very depressed. The twins stared at their nerdy sister with utter bitterness, remembering their recent conflict with Lisa.

"Oh look who it is! It's Miss you-have-to-do-your-college-work-or-you're-getting-nine-hours-of-detention!" Lola scoffed.

"What brings you here, 'teacher'?" Lana asked sardonically. "Why aren't you at school planning your 'college work'?"

"Because I got fired," Lisa replied, still looking mopey.

Lola scoffed again, "Of could you wo-" She then abruptly stopped after realizing what Lisa actually said. "What?"

"The principal fired me," the child prodigy repeated.

"The principal actually FIRED YOU?!" the princess exclaimed.

"Wait. How do we know this isn't a trick?" Lana asked suspiciously.

Lisa holds up her termination paper and shows it to the twins.

"That answers my question," said the tomboy after reading the paper.

Lisa throws away the paper.

"But how?" asked Lola. "We didn't do anything this time!"

"Correct. You did nothing, but I told Mr. Huggins everything about how I taught the class, and, as you can guess, he didn't take it well," explained Lisa.

"You told the principal yourself?" questioned Lana.

"Exactly," confirmed Lisa. "I've overheard your conversation with your friends about me, and I reflected on the things you've said about me and realized you were right. I've pushed you and your friends too far. I've given you very challenging work and you're failing because of me. Why did I think first graders are able to perform college-level assignments? Furthermore, I would give those who 'misbehaved' very harsh punishments such as nine hours of detention and one thousand standards." Lisa sighed sadly once more. "You were right. I am the worst substitute ever. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna spend time in my room to reflect on what I did wrong once more."

Lisa slowly gets up from the couch and begins heading upstairs, looking as dejected as ever. Lola and Lana watched Lisa head towards her room, feeling bad for her. She finally realized what she did is wrong and decided to punish herself for it. The twins then exchanged looks, knowing they need to think of a way to make her feel better.


	8. Forgiveness

The next morning at school, Lisa headed towards Ms. Shrinivas' kindergarten class, also known as her class, still feeling forlorn from yesterday. She still felt guilty from forcing Mr. Cooper's students to do college-level assignments and expect them to do well. She even questioned why she thought it was possible for a first grader to earn a passing grade on a college assignment and cursed at herself for thinking such thoughts. Yesterday, she told Mr. Huggins the whole truth, and he was very upset. He couldn't believe someone as outstanding as Lisa would push her students way too far and inflict such crazy yet harsh punishments. Huggins overturned the Loud twins and their friends' chastisement and fired Lisa. After that, she went home and told her parents the entire truth, and, like Mr. Huggins, they were not happy. They grounded her for a week, meaning she cannot perform any experiments at home or school. Lisa thought she might as well had deserved it.

As she finally approaches her class, she sees Ms. Shrinivas holding the door open for her students to enter. As Lisa tried to enter, the kindergarten teacher suddenly blocked the entrance.

"Hold on, Lisa. Before you enter my class, there's one thing I like for you to do," said Ms. Shrinivas, smiling as ever.

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

"Can you bring me some tape from Mr. Cooper's class? I ran out of tape myself and I know Mr. Cooper has extras."

Lisa was quite startled by the words 'Mr. Cooper's class.' The thought of reentering the class she formerly subbed for made her cringe. She wanted to reject the favor, fearing she might face the disdainful glares of her former students, but she did not want Ms. Shrinivas to go through the trouble of getting the tape herself since the school bell is about to ring.

"Umm… sure. I'll get the tape for you," Lisa reluctantly accepted her educator's favor.

"Thank you, Lisa. I knew I would count on you," Ms. Shrinivas smiled at Lisa before entering the class and slowly closed the door.

Lisa slowly began heading towards Mr. Cooper's class which is only two classes away from Ms. Shrinivas'. The child prodigy dreaded more and more as she walked closer to Mr. Cooper's class. It wasn't long until she finally reached the class. Lisa stands in front of the door, braces herself, and grabs the doorknob. She slowly turns the knob, gulps, and finally opens the door. When she entered, she no longer felt dread. Lisa was confused as why she no longer felt dread, but after she looked at the students she found out why. The students of Mr. Cooper's class are not giving Lisa looks of hatred but of welcome. Bewilderment once again plagued Lisa's emotions. Why are the pupils welcoming her? Have they forgotten the maltreatment she gave them during her time as their substitute?

"Good morning, teacher!" Mr. Cooper's class greeted.

"Teacher?!" Lisa was surprised by the fact that her former students called her that word.

"Yeah! Teacher!" said Lana.

"Wh-what is going on here?! What's the meaning of this?!" the young scientist demanded.

"Haven't you heard? Principal Huggins gave you your job back!" exclaimed Lola.

"What?!"

"It's true! You're our sub again!" said Lucas. "But only for today."

"Really? Mr. Huggins gave me my job back?" Lisa began to feel a tinge of felicity in her emotions.

"And the twins have an explanation for that," Jackie told Lisa.

"After hearing about you admitting to pushing us too far to the principal and getting fired for it," Lola explains, "Lana and I felt bad for you."

"We then called the principal and convinced him to rehire you," Lana adds, "and he agreed, but only for today. Starting tomorrow, we'll have a new substitute."

"And finally we called our friends. They also felt bad for you, so we decided to welcome you back when you entered the class, and here we are!" Lola concluded.

Lisa couldn't believe her ears. Her twin sisters convinced the principal to give her job back and convinced her friends to forgive her as well. Lisa never felt this happy in her life.

"I know I don't show any inane human emotions, but…" Lisa began to shed tears, "you guys are the most wonderful pupils I've ever had! How can I ever repay you all?"

"How? By teaching us? Duh!" reminded Lana.

Lisa suddenly stopped crying. "In that case…"

She walks over to the board and grabs a marker. "Alright class. For today's math lesson, we are going to multiply and divide polynomials."

The students gasped in utter shock after hearing the word 'polynomial.' "WHAT?!"

"Just joking," Lisa said playfully. "We are going to do basic multiplication and division, as in with simple numbers, not complex variables, numbers, and integers."

The students are immediately relieved.

"Oh, Lisa," Lola rolled her eyes.


	9. The New Substitute Mk II

The next day, the students of Mr. Cooper's class are in their classroom waiting for the new substitute to arrive. Lisa was only allowed to be the substitute yesterday, so for the rest of the week Mr. Cooper's class will be subbed by someone else.

"I wonder who's gonna sub us now that Lisa's gone," said Lana.

"We'll know once he or she sets foot on this class," said Lola.

"I hope it isn't the usual, boring old guy," said Jackie.

"Yeah. Just listening to his presentations and lessons is enough to put me to sleep," claimed Chinah.

"I honestly hope it is the old guy," Lucas admitted.

"Yeah! It's very easy to prank him and get away with it as he doesn't bother to wonder who did it," claimed Marcus.

The Watterson twins, Mike, and Gus then begin laughing as the pageant children rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, the door opens, and someone enters the room. The students immediately look at the person to see who he or she is. It was a woman. An attractive woman. A very good-looking woman that would make any man or boy fawn over her. It is Ms. DiMartino.

"Good morning, class," she greeted in her usual, soft voice. "You may remember me as Ms. DiMartino, your substitute from last time."

All of the boys in the class immediately began blushing once they looked at the woman. Her attractiveness was enough to make the boys stare at her dreamily and go, "Bah. Bah. Bah."

"Ms. DiMartino, how wonderful of you to sub for us again," Winston said dreamily.

"Hey, Ms. DiMartino. Has anyone ever told you that you look good?" Gus asked lovingly.

Ms. DiMartino giggled, "Why yes, I have. Thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime, babe," Gus winked at her.

The girls all rolled their eyes at the boys' behavior, obviously jealous of Ms. DiMartino's looks.

"Ugh. It's Ms. DiMartino. Once again causing the boys to go bonkers over her looks," said Chinah.

"Now before we start class," Ms. DiMartino began, "I would like to introduce you all to my new assistant."

After saying that, another person enters the class. It is another adult, this time a man. An attractive man. A very good-looking man that would make any woman or girl fawn over him. It is Hugh.

"Greetings, children," Hugh greeted in his usual British accent. "My name is Hugh Lawson, and I'll be your assistant for the rest of the week."

The girls all immediately began blushing once they looked at the man. His attractiveness was enough to make the girls stare at him dreamily and go, "Bah. Bah. Bah."

"Hugh's here, too," Lola said dreamily. "Maybe having Ms. DiMartino as a sub isn't so bad after all."

"He's so gorgeous," Jane muttered to herself.

"Hey, Hugh. Has anyone ever told you you look good?" Jackie asked, giggling lovingly.

"Why thanks for the compliment," said Hugh, almost feeling embarrassed by the fact that a six-year-old girl complimented his looks.

"Anytime, babe," Jackie giggled again.

The rest of the week will be a long week indeed.

**The End.**


End file.
